kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
The Howling Spider
is the second episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. Synopsis Hibiki spends the night at the memorial where Asumu is staying. The next day Asumu meets Hibiki out by the beach and they both talk about what Hibiki does for a living. Asumu witnesses Hibiki transform into the Oni to fight the Hime and her child, a demon-spider called Tsuchigumo. After the fight, Asumu begins to take a liking to Hibiki. Plot Asumu had stumbled upon Hibiki as he was fighting a Hime. The severely burnt monster was about to strike the boy but Hibiki intervened and burned it until it exploded. Asumu hurried back to Chizu and tried to wake her up so they could get away. Hibiki suddenly appeared and told him to not be so rough with the ladies. Together they carried Chizu all the way down to their car. Since Asumu did not have a liscense, Hibiki had to drive. Much to his chagrin, Asumu noted that Hibiki was an inexperienced driver. When they arrived back at the house, they carried Chizu in and was met by Asumu's mother Ikuko Adachi and her relative Riso Adachi. They lay Chizu to rest and treated Hibiki to dinner as thanks. Ikuko asked where Hibiki was from, to which he revealed that he was from Shimabata in the Shitamachi area in Tokyo, which surprisingly was the same area Asumu and his mother lived in. Elsewhere in the forest, the Hime belated the evidently demise of the Douji. She told her child they to follow, as she had a new job for it. Afterwards he phoned Kasumi to inform them of his status with the Makamou and his theory they might be raising a Tsuchigumo. He said he probably would be late to return, but the call was interrupted by one of the Adachi relatives. Kasumi was annoyed by the interruption and said that she should have gone with him. Hinaka thought they should focus on what to do next, as the Tsuchigumo Makamou appeared more to the south than they used to. In the evening Asumu revealed to his mother what he had seen, who laughed at the notion. Later as they were sleeping, Asumu could not stop thinking of the Oni and Hibiki so he went to go and ask him, but he had already left, leaving a thank you note. Asumu went out to look for Hibiki and found him at the beach where he was carving a new rod to one of his drumsticks. They talked about Hibiki's profession ad what Asumu had seen, with Hibiki saying that ”What you believe in is the first step in becoming your real self”. As they were walking back, Hibiki gave Asumu a compass and said that he and Chizu would not get lost in the mountains anymore with it. He said farewell and said he would explore the southern part of the island. In the morning, Asumu convinced his mother that they would follow Hibiki to the southern part. As they were hiking she stumbled upon an old acquaintance called Susumu. He told them he had seen a strange man just recently which convinced Ikuko it was Hibiki, and Asumu immeditately set of while she remained behind to talk to Susumu. As Hibiki was exploring, a Disc Animal returned with the location of the Makamou. Asumu had ventured into the same forest as Hibiki, and eventually stumbled upon an old shack, which was locked. Suddenly the Hime appeared behind him and forced him closer to the now open shack. Suddenly the Disc Animals attacked the Hime while Hibiki dragged Asumu away until they unfortunately tumbled down a hill. As they stood up he told Asumu to run away, and that he would be fine. Hibiki ran back to the Makamou but Asumu followed him and saw Hibiki become engulfed in purple flames and transform into his Oni form. He engaged the Hime in battle until it was dragged into the shack by the Tsuchigumo. Asumu started to run as the Tsuchigumo rose up with the shack and started to chase after Hibiki, until they both came to an enclosed bay which he tricked the spider to fall into. Asumu had also arrived at the bay and saw how Hibiki landed in the water, while the giant spider crashed into the ground. But it was still alive and charging att Asumu, until Hibiki jumped up on its back and started to beat it with his Ongeki Da technique until it exploded. Hibki and the monster wasn't far behind as they both came falling down from above. Hibiki landed in the water, while the giant spider crashed into the ground. But it was still alive and charging att Asumu, until Hibiki jumped up on its back and started to beat it like a drum until it exploded, much to Asumu's amazement. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : Sei Ashina * : ** Parent Hime : Mitsu Murata * : * : Guest cast * : * Ikuko's Old Friend Susumu: * Riso Adachi: * Asumu Adachi's uncle: Suit Actors * * * Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 50, . Starting on February 13, 2005, will join Hibiki in the Super Hero Time block. *This episode marks the 700th episode of the Entire Kamen Rider Series. *This is the first time seeing Hibiki's Ongeki Da: Kaen Renda technique. Trivia to be added DVD Releases Kamen Rider Hibiki ''Volume 1 feature episodes 1-4: ''The Echoing Oni, The Howling Spider, ''Falling Voice'', and ''Running Ichiro''''.''http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/hibiki.html References Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Episodes